The present disclosure is related with an article information providing apparatus that provides information of an article, an article information providing system, and an article information provision method.
A technology so called AR (Augmented Reality: extended actual feeling) displays an image of a virtual body on a display part as if the virtual body is in real space. In recent years, AR technology is applied in various fields.
In a typical article information providing system, an article information about an article, such as a good currently displayed at a store, is provided in real time to a person who wants to confirm the article information, such as a customer, for example. This technology images real space by an imaging part. Then, the article information about the article included in the photographed image, which is imaged by the imaging part, is acquired by the article information acquiring part. Then, based on a position of the article included in the image, which is imaged by the imaging part, an extended real image for superimposing and showing the article information acquired by the article information acquiring part on real space is generated by the image generation part. Then, the extended real image generated by the image generation part can be displayed on a display part.